the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sand Hogs
The Sand Hogs are a New York based Chapter that looks out for the city and its people. They are citizen-soldiers, in their own way, and while they may come off as being 'classically New York," the Sand Hogs have proven effective in keeping up with the rapid pace and fighting to keep God inside the hearts and minds of the young, talented, the hopeful or just curious who throng the streets of New York. Status: Active. Facts: -The Sand Hogs were originally a group of Adepts who worked as underground miners and engineers for the city. However, as the Sand Hogs helped build the city over the decades, their name became synonymous with the city itself in the minds of the native Adepts. Eventually, people who immigrated to New York started joining the Chapter just to give them something to call home. -The Sand Hogs claim all of New York City and her outlying boroughs as their protectorate. They also maintain a decent naval presence in the city's harbors and ocean. Smugglers, criminals and agents of the Darkness who attempt to use the water ways for their own purposes will soon enough have to deal with a Squad of Sand Hogs utilizing improvised police water cruisers. -The Sand Hogs are an offshoot Chapter to both the Street Rats and the Fraternal Order of Builders. -New York is a cultural Mecca for much of the world, easily as much as Hollywood is on the West Coast. As such, members of the Orders of Creators and Dancers can be found in droves within the Chapter, especially for the Dancers who view Broadway as the HQ of their Order for all of North America. -The Scholastic Orders also make up a large bloc of the Sand Hogs. New York is full of intellectuals, philosophers, scientists, historians and other types who specialize in using their brains over brawn. Many international companies and technology firms work out of New York, as do organizations for higher education and culture. -Wall Street is of course choke full of Seneschal Adepts, and accordingly they have their own membership within the Chapter as well. However, the Wall Street Seneschal, who seem to be an 'Order within an Order,' keep largely to themselves. Even Seneschal from other parts of the country find these Brothers of their's to be xenophobic. -Seekers and Travelers also join the Chapter in hopes of gaining knowledge pertaining to the city's complicated and historic underground tunnels and boroughs. -Members of the Sand Hogs Chapter will acquire Lore concerning the Secrets of New York. The City Of The Tree: The City of the Tree is so named because it's center is built around the still living roots of a tree that was chopped down by the earliest of settlers. The city exists entirely underground, deep within the network of caves and tunnels native to New York. And this hidden city is composed entirely of Supernaturals. With no Discipline Arcani to keep them undercover, the Adepts of the City of the Tree are free to be themselves, whenever and wherever they find themselves. The City of the Tree has expanded itself several times, careful of the native soil which is notoriously weak and sandy. But through the efforts of Adept engineers and supernatural power, the City of the Tree today stretches far underground in all directions. And it's major entrances are scattered about the city, with the major portal being located under a mundane bridge in Central Park. The city is divided into several different areas, usually each of them under the control of a single Order, replete with its own Chantry. Video References: Category:Creator Category:Guild Category:Sons Of Liberty